disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Human Again
thumb|250px Human Again é uma canção excluída de A Bela e a Fera, que foi restaurada na Edição Especial de 2002 lançada em IMAX e na Edição Platinum (também incluída na Edição Diamante Blu-ray de 2010). Ela mostra os objetos encantados limpando do castelo, em preparação para a cena icônica do salão de baile quando todos eles assumem que Bela e a Fera vão confessar seu amor um pelo outro. Letra Lumière: I'll be cooking again, be good-looking again, With a mademoiselle on each arm When I'm human again, only human again Poised and polish and gleaming with charm I'll be courting again, chic and sporting again Madame Samovar: Which should cause several husbands alarm. (Lumière: Ha, ha!) Lumière: I'll hop down off this shelf, and tout de suite be myself, Lumière & Madame Samovar: I can't wait to be human again Todos: When we're human again, only human again When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more When we're human again, good and human again Guarda Roupa: O, cherie, won't it all be top drawer? I'll wear lipstick and rouge And I won't be so huge Why, I'll easily fit through that door I'll exude savoir faire I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair It's my prayer to be human again Madame Samovar & Horloge: When we're human again, only human again When the world once more starts making sense Horloge: I'll unwind, for a change Lumière: (really? That'd be strange) Horloge: Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense? In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back, sipping tea Let my early retirement commence Far from fools made of wax, I'll get down to brass tacks and rela-A-A-A-x! Todos: When I'm human again! So sweep the dust from the floor Let's let some light in the room I can feel, I can tell someone might break the spell any day now Shine up the brass on the door Alert the dust pail and broom If it all goes as planned our time may be at hand any day now Open the shutters and let in some air Madame Samovar: Put these here and put those over there Todos: Sweep up the years, the sadness and tears and throw them away We'll be human again, only human again When the girl finally sets us all free Cheeks a-blooming again, we're assuming again We'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre We'll be playing again, holidaying again And we're praying it's ASAP We will push, we will shove They will both fall in love And we'll finally be human again... (Indo para a biblioteca) Bela: "...There never was a story of more worth than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Fera: Could you read it again? Bela: Well, here. Why don't you read it to me? Fera: Uhhh...Alright. Hmm...I-I can't Bela: You mean you never learned? Fera: I learned, a little. It's just been so long. Bela: Well here, I'll help you. Let's start...here Fera: Here, tw-o- Bela: Two. Fera: Two (I knew that). Two households, both alike in dignity... We'll be dancing again, we'll be twirling again We'll whirling around with such ease When we're human again, only human again We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes We'll be floating again, we'll be gliding again Stepping, striding, as fine as you please Like a real human does, I'll be all that I was On that glorious morn, when we're finally re-born And we're all human again! Versão brasileira Lumière: Ah! Humano outra vez Madame Samovar: Humano outra vez! Lumière: É, pense no que isso significa. Como meu corpo outra vez, Procurar outra vez, belas mademoiselles achar Ser humano outra vez, Só humano outra vez, Com meu charme eu vou abafar Desfilando outra vez, Elegante outra vez Madame Samovar: Os maridos vão se apavorar Lumière: Ha! Ha! Lumière: Vou num instante saltar Tenho que me arrumar Lumière e Madame Samovar: Pois serei um humano outra vez Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de A Bela e a Fera Categoria:Canções deletadas